Full-color display of a conventional display apparatus is mainly achieved by obtaining three primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), by filtration with a color filter. Particularly, a pigment or a dye is used to absorb lights having unwanted wavelengths, and lights having desired wavelengths are selectively transmitted, so that the transmission of three primary colors R, G, and B and color display are achieved. A conventional manufacture process of a color filter needs to prepare three layers of color filters for R, G, and B, respectively. This process has a long period and RGB ink materials used will result in environmental pollution.